Just like every one else
by kami-of-chaos
Summary: Ranma fell into a diffrent spring story, only story of its type that i know of. WARNING IF EASILY OFFENDED DONT READ. RATED M FOR POSSIBLE CITRUS AND CURSING.


Just like everyone else.

By The Kami Of Chaos.

Disclaimer: i only right this once. i dont own any characters in this fic.

WARNING!: this fic will contain racial slurs and innuendo's and overall racist and or stereotypical nonsense if you are easily offended DO NOT READ FURTHER. i am only writing this once as well. Also may be a citrus later.

Chapter 1 heres.... Ranma?

Tendo bringing Ranma from china.. Genma.

Soun Tendo, acting patriarch of the tendo clan smiled wistfully as tears slowly leaked from his eyes. Oh joyous day! Genma is coming!

Looking back he spotted his middle daughter lounging on the couch.

"Nabiki, dear could you call your sisters? I have an important announcement to make.

We will skip this part for anyone who has read Ranma fics or seen the anime or manga knows how this part goes. However in the rain outside a diffrent story from before has occured where a panda and a tall man walked down the road the rain was hiding his features undisconcernable due to the heavy downpour. he wore a rain poncho and held an umbrella.

Sometime later a knock was heard at the front door. Nabiki jumped up in delight!

"OOh it must be Ranma!" she dashed following behind her father who jumped up and shouted. " Saotome my old friend."

As Nabiki opened the door. She was greeted by a furry panda. She took a step back behind her father who's hair was standing on end.

A soft chuckle escaped from behind the wet beast.

" Don't worry about the panda. He may be stupid and fat and dumb and a idiot.. But he's mostly harmless." The voice that came from behind the panda was deep and soft, when the panda moved to the side they saw the speaker. He stood easily at six feet two and appeared to have considerable muscle mass. Not overly so like a body builder but very ripped like a athlete or so. *

He wore blue jeans with all white sneakers. he wore a poncho which he was opening and a white polo was seen underneath. his head was topped with a blue cap with a stylized n and y on the front his hair was a mess of platinum spikes and a pigtail behind. But both Tendo's eyes widened when they saw his face. Blue eyes peered down at them with a sort of cocky and vulnerable look.

"I'm Saotome Ranma sorry about this." He said walking in the panda in tow.

"Daddy he's black." Nabiki said deadpan.

Soun chose that moment to faint.

-

Indeed sitting next to a panda in the dining room was a African american looking male with platinum hair color blue eyes and a pigtail. He kneeled in front of the table requesting some hot water and grape soda.

Kasumi blinked twice and disapeared and returned with both items, prompting Akane's hair to sproing out. "Nee-chan since when did we have that?"

Kasumi smiled and looked thoughtful." I've been buying them because I like the flavor Akane, i've been keeping it in a diffrent cubbord though. As I didn't want Nabiki's sweet tooth to cause her to drink it all." Akane looked at her sister who was staring at.. at that gaijin, she huffed in annoyance.

Nabiki didn't hear her comment though as she was staring at the black male like she'd never seen one before. Oh she had seen the occasional negro as she heard them be called but they were always tourist and usually talked horribly and preformed a lot of the more traditional japanese customs like robots. But this one not only speaks fluent japanese he kneeled smoothly and poured tea like he was born hea.. 'Ah ha.'

"Saotome-san? It is Saotome is'nt it?" Nabiki queried as she watched him sip his beverage in satisfaction.

Ranma looked up and smiled. " Yes Tendo-san but please call me Ranma."

She smiled back. "Only if you call me Nabiki." He nodded and she smiled.

"I have a question if i may Ranma-kun. Which military base did you come from? Or are you a second generation japanese guy?"

Ranma sighed." Nabiki-san, I am 100% japanese. It's kinda complicated but when your father wakes up i'll fill everyone in." Ranma said.

"Oh? Well in the meanwhile do you want to be friends?" Nabiki said drawing a look from Akane.

Ranma's eyes seemed to light up. " Sure!"

" Hey!" All eyes turned to Akane as she stood tall glaring for no reason that anyone can figure out. " So your supposed to be a martial artist right?" She spat out in a vindictive way.

Ranma nodded his eyes hardining. Now we all again know how this turns out except Akane already hates male Ranma. However fate still has a way of keeping things the way they are.

Kasumi noticed that Ranma was sweaty and asked him if he would like to bathe. Ranma Couldnt refuse Kasumi (who could?) and made his way upstairs.

Nabiki walked out her room with her towel and a brand new kimono in hand she was gonna wow him. She heard how ahem big some black men can be so she figured she could land this handsome man who was bound to accel in sports and sex... she giggled and wiped some drool off her mouth. As she approached the door she saw Akane getting ready to walk in as well. It was fortuitious because she wanted to ask the girl what her problem was with their soon to be fiance. Or hers if she played her cards right.

"Hey little sister I think i'll join you." Akane looked miffed but didn't decline.

Downstairs Kasumi heard the door open to the furo and frowned which came off as a slight straight face. Was that her sisters walking into the furo? " Oh my I better stop them Ranma may not be finished yet." she hurried upstairs and made it through the first door almost colliding with her sisters as they stood stark still in the doorway. Ranma's profile could be seen standing as he looked in the mirror. But her eyes were drawn straight down to his waist and below as she noticed something hanging. ' Th..that can't be right can it? It looks like it's about nine or ten inches. He then turned and splashed himself with hot water from the faucet and shrunk about four feet and his equipment seemed to only shrink about one inch. She invouluntarily gasped. Causing his head to whip in their direction. She noticed then that Both Nabiki and Kasumi did not have their towels haven been dropped sometime before she came in probably.

He dropped suddenly splashing and jolting the three out of shock. All three girls faces were red and they as one backed into the changing room. He could see Nabiki and Kasumi had a little red dripping from their noses. And even Akane's nipples seemed erect.

Ranma absently wiped the blood from his nose. " Well that went well."

--------------------------

Let me know what you think,

Quick status notes: Against all odds at 80% done Family ties at 65%  
The Greatest at 70%- i really need to see the movie before i complete it. or a spoiler to know why nami was captured if anyone knows a site or torrent or a stream site that actually has the complete movie or if you have it send it to me please i can finish this chapter by sat if i know the details. 


End file.
